


Time Ticks By

by OhTheatre



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Patton only had so much time. He had to get this list done. Only six things, how hard could it be?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Time Ticks By

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: AA the first part is out!! This is a six part fiction! I have it all planned out I hope you enjoy it!! I know my writing sucks but here you go!!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of death and hospital.

_Patton already knew the outcome. Of course, he did, why wouldn’t he. He had known his entire life, this was the way it was going to be. However, now that the time was here, it stung, just a bit. The tug in his chest as his friends all piled into the room made his eyes sting._

_He actually missed the months that had passed so quickly. He shook his head, they were memories for a reason. He took a breath, clutching the blankets, and smiled. His brightest smile._

_It hadn’t been like this, he thinks back to the farmers market. The start of it all._

“I can’t believe you actually dragged me out of bed to this” Virgil groaned as Patton happily looked over the fresh peaches. “And you didn’t even have to use the guilt card”

“I would never!” Patton giggled through his teeth. Delicately placing the fruits chosen into his basket after paying the vendor. 

“Except with Logan,” Virgil said hovering closer to his friend, Patton laughed linking their arms.

“He wouldn't give me a kiss! I think it was completely justified” Patton walked them out, the morning was chilly and had only been getting colder as time went on. Shoot, was all Patton could think. He had prepared for this specifically but the weather was working against him. “Hey let’s go to the cafe just nearby here!” He chirped thanking his backup plans.

“Coffee?” Virgil perked, Patton booped his nose nodding.

“Coffee Virge” Patton confirmed. They settled by the warmth of the fireplace just inside, it was small but hell was it good. It had begun drizzle as they sat down. “Oh look!” Patton exclaimed pointing to the tiny cherry blossom tree on the windowsill.

“Oh yeah, your favorite right?” Virgil remembered, going back to his phone. Patton bit his inner cheek, he didn’t want to say anything, he enjoyed Virgil's company and it had been nice to seem him grow by his side. “I want a hot chocolate Pat” Virgil whined, hoping he would come by his way.

“When do you not?” Patton gave him a sly smile.

“Shut up!” Virgil laughed, shocked by the sudden implication.

“I haven't said a thing” Patton winked. “But you know I think it’s really cute” he remembers why Hot chocolate was the go-to drink. “Have you hung out lately?”

“He’s out of town but he’s coming home soon, says we can get dinner when he lands” Virgil rubbed the nape of his neck. He was excited for it and hadn’t been able to talk about it. “Honestly I’m really excited, he’s such a dork but he makes me feel...I don’t know euphoric”

“That’s a dangerous feeling V…” Patton set his softest smile. He listened for thirty minutes while Virgil gushed about the boy. “You should ask him out...on a real date”

“Me and Roman? On an actual date? No way, he’s not commitment material” Virgil shook his head. “Feelings are fatal Pat”

“I know..” he smiled as his phone buzzed, the photo of him and Logan popped up. “But don't waste the time. The way you talk of him, the way he looks at you? That's love!” Patton grins. “I know shit happened Virge, and you take as much fucking time as you need to breathe, recover and be who you are” Patton sighed, leaning forward he took Virgil’s hands. “I want you to be happy, do what you need to be happy… it’s just...Roman seems to make you happy.” Patton squeezed his friend’s hand. “I don’t get to tell you what to do, and neither does he, not anymore.” Virgil winced at the mention of “him”. “Only you get to dictate your life, but don’t let that bastard ruin something you held so deep Virgil.” He sniffled “Do you remember?”

“Remember…?” Virgil hitched.

“When we were six. We ran out after school, you said you had something to show me” Patton reminded, something clicked in Virgil and he let out a soft laugh. “So you dragged me to the nearby park and found this spot, somehow...somehow it wasn’t damp, I asked you how this was possible”

“I have powers” Virgil whispered, in the exact tone he did all those years ago.

“Exactly! Then you showed me something from your pocket” Patton continued

“The flower” Virgil breathed. “God it was so crumpled”

Patton giggled leaning back, he retrieved something from his pocket, his wallet Virgil recognized. He opened showing its contents to Virgil. There in the clear plastic was the most wilted looking flower. Virgil felt a sting in his heart. He scoffed back what seem to be fresh tears.

“So stupid… why’d you keep it” He tried not to sniffle.

“Because you told me it resembled love for you. You said...and I quote-”

“Taking care of plants is really hard, you need to show them lots of love and care so they can grow big and strong. It takes time and patience, and sometimes it can be really hard, but just like my mommy loved me so I could grow strong, I’m gonna do the same for my plant.” Virgil recited perfectly. “I’m giving you this cus I loved this flower a lot and I love you too...you take care of it ok?” He finished.

“I tried but I don’t think flowers can last that long”

“I was just a stupid kid Patton, why did you listen to me” Virgil wiped his eyes.

“Because I love you. Because through everything this flower was the one reminder of what love truly was. Even if the world was cruel, parents or peers were cruel, this flower wasn’t” Patton bit his lower lip, he felt it quiver. “He was cruel. But please don’t let him ruin the beauty of love. I wouldn't be with Logan without you! You know Janus would be nowhere without you. If anyone on this stupid planet deserves that dangerous euphoric feeling, it’s you. Please don’t wait, don’t let them eat you up, if this is what you want then go for it ok? I wanna know you’re happy. And goddamn he makes you happy”

“Shit pat...you're not dying yet, can you not act like you’re saying goodbye and making me cry yet” Virgil took a napkin wiping away the hot tears from his cheeks. “He makes me really fucking happy”

“I’m so happy” Patton remained but he could feel the tears swell. Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled. He checked his watch and stood quickly.

“Come on, time to get you back for your check-up” He reminded. Patton nodded standing with him. As they left the cafe and fading rain Patton made a mental note.

_One down, five to go._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments i big appreciate!!


End file.
